WTF World
by SkyJayKat
Summary: W.T.F? What the heck is up with this world? A Soul Eater Fan-Fiction, right from the oven of stupidity.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge of WTFness

Let's start with the main charracters and orgin shall we?

Surrounded in mistery was a small female by the name of Soulette. Soulette was an abnormal human, in every way possible. She has long white hair and blazing red eyes. Her parents... were named Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn.

Another figure goes by Aurora. The male is very odd as well. He is the son of Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson. He has short brunnette hair and yellow eyes. Three, incomplete white lines goes across his hair, stopping in the exact middle of both his front and back side.

The last main charracter of this tale is named Rain. She has long blue hair and gentle blue eyes. A star pattern is sketched on her shoulder. Rain is the daughter of Tsubaki and Black*Star.

I'm sure your wondering why these charracters are so important, and what do they have in common? Aurora, Fallen, and Rain are all the chosen three to end the last destruction of the world. The chaos itself is Lorcan, child of Crona and Patty Thompson. And these three are all best friends. In fact, they are each eachothers weapons aswell. Soulette can become a sythe or blade, while Aurora can become a gun. And Rain can become any ninja weapon. Together, these three are deadly. Apart, they are still deadly. But what about Lorcan? Lorcan is the master weapon, being able to transform into anything. But how did this all start? This is how.

One day, Liz and Kid were walking along the beach. Liz was engaged with Kid, and then Patty showed up.

"Hey Liz! Hey Kid! When you guys have a baby, can you name it George?" Patty asked stupidly.

"Um, George? Isn't that a... well... common name for a child?" Liz asked, not likeing the name for a son of hers.

"Yes, and besides, it would be our choice not yours Patty." Kid reasoned.

"Name it George now." Patty gave them her 'do-it-or-die-look'.

"Not this time Patty. We are not gonna be push-overs." Liz and Kid echoed each other.

And in a flash, Patty left them, never coming back. And so, that's how Lorcan became evil and this is where our story begins.

Author's Note: Yay, failness xD It's so short! And stupid x3


	2. Chapter 2: What a Day, What a Life

Soulette woke up in the morning, hair all frizzed and eyes droopy. She looked like a fluffy, lazy, albino penguin. Yawning, Soulette stretched and got up. 'I should wake up Rain and Aurora, shouldn't I...' Soulette thought boredly. She dismissed the idea and slung her feet off the bed. Trudging to the mirror, Soulette screamed at the look of her hair. That woke everyone up.

Rain shot up, eyes wide like she saw a ghost. She narrowed her eyes at Soulette's room, calming down. "Why is she always the alarmclock?" Rain thought groggily. Grunting, Rain rolled over, falling off the bed, eye's swirling from the fall. Curse her small bed, it not only made her lose brain cells, but it gave her a headache.

Aurora opened his yellow eyes, staring up at the ceiling about his bed. He smiled at the sight of a poster of a handsome male by the name of Charlie. Charlie had hearts drawn all around him. Aurora sighed happily and got out of bed, skipping to the mirror like a little school girl. Seeing his hair all messy, he screamed louder then Soulette, waking up the entire town. Aurora grabbed all his hair products(About 50 different combs and such) and rapidly fixed his hair. Dark black eye liner was circling his eyes and he put on pale pink lipstick, which seemed to everyone who didn't know him as his natural lip color.

After everyone got ready for the day, they each walked to the kitchen.

"Dammit, who ate all the bacon?" Rain asked, sounding angry.

The last piece of bacon hung in Soulette's mouth, her eyes wide. "Um... Aurora did it!" She pointed to Aurora, the bacon still in her mouth.

Aurora blinked, staring at the window, dreamly at a dude in overalls. He was clueless.

Rain face-palmed. "First, I'm not stupid Soulette. Second, how the heck do you like guys when your one yourself! It's weird! Mostly since your father is a grim reaper, as are you. I mean REALLY!" Rants Rain.

Aurora blinked and looked at Rain. "Huh?"

Soulette cracked up, the bacon flying out of her mouth and in Rain's face. "Your gayer then gay, Aurora!"

Rain looked even MORE peeved now that the last bacon was in her FACE pre-CHEWED. "DAMMIT SOULETTE! NOW I HAVE TO RE-TAKE A SHOWER!" Rain pouted.

Yes, this is like most mornings. Sorta.

"Ok, Soulette, Aurora, and Rain, let's see what you 3 have been practicing." Professor Stew Pidity instructed when the three get to class. Rain, Aurora, and Soulette nodded and came down.

"I call first Miester!" Rain said. Aurora and Soulette nodded and transformed into twin blades. Rain did a few show-off flippy tricks and attacked Professor Pidity. Pidity deflected the attacks.

"Raaaaain! Do it right! You aren't hurting him you little whimp! Whimpy whimp whimpy!" Soulette taunted. Aurora giggled like a little girl. "Doesn't the professor look SOOOO hot in that labcoat!"

"Shut up Soulette! And Aurora, seriously, what the-" She was broke off as the professor jabbed her in the stomach and sent her flying back.

Soulette smirked. "Told you. Now lemme be the meister!" Rain grunted and turned into a ninja dagger. Aurora changed into a dagger as well and Soulette went human, picking them up and striking at Professor Pidity. Sadly for her, she has a big mouth, but no skills. She was thrown back.

Aurora giggled and turned into a human. "My turn now." The other two turned into guns and he giggled and did a little dance. "Time to die Professor~" Aurora giggled, shooting at Professor. And, like the others, he fails.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, you all finished the test. Bad news, you all failed. Now to the slave yard." Pidity pointed to the yard with a bunch of rocks that Meisters and Weapons Trained at.

"Can you NOT call it the SLAVE yard?" Rain asked, shuddering.

"Nope, now get out of my face you failers."

After they finished and went home, they instantly went to sleep. Why was nearly everyday like this one?


	3. Chapter 3: Lorcan, Lord of Waffles?

Lorcan sighed, muttering about how annoying it is that his parents baby him. "Be glad you have loving parents who care and don't use you." Crona always said. "Be glad you don't live on the streets." Patty always giggled. He was so sick of their nonsence. Even if they told him to kill Kid and Liz's kid and its friends, he didn't wanna kill JUST them. Lorcan just pouted.

"Freaks. Mom and Dad are the worst couple ever and I want to kill them too." He muttered. Then, he randomly screamed to the sky, "MUAHAHAHAHA I AM LORCAN! LORD OF CHAOS AND- is that a waffle?" A waffle suddenly fell on Lorcan's face. After a long 2 seconds, Lorcan ran around screaming. "HOT HOT HOT!" Tears flew from his eyes. It's official. The universe hates him.

A few feet above Lorcan, Soulette and Aurora stood. "AWWW AURORA! WHY'D YOU FLIGN THE WAFFLE!" Soulette sobbed. "Rest in Pieces, sweet waffle." She sniffled.

Aurora laughed. "I didn't fling it. I found it attractive and decided to dance with it. But my hotness was too much for it, so it flew out the window." He smiled.

Soulette glared at him through pink, wet eyes. "Wow. You really ARE gay." She muttered.

Aurora just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally, A Real Mission

It took a few days for the group to FINALLY get a real quest. "Go after the Kishin Egg named Sardine Soul Jones. Defeat him before he gets to the Pancake Parade." The mission says.

"Oh yay! Finally a mission!" Aurora squealed.

"Yeah, some real action." Soulette chimed, punching at the air.

Rain facepalmed. Having Black*Star as her father, you'd think she'd be the show off or self centered one.

And so, the group ran to the Pancake Parade, which was still getting ready. Soulette drooled as she entered the area. "Pancaaaakes." Rain sighed out of boredom. "Shall we get this over with, ladies?" She asked Aurora and Soulette.

"But Aurora's a dude." Soulette mewed.

"Your point is?" Rain asked. Soulette took a few minutes, but then she cracked up. "Exactly."

Aurora and Soulette transformed into twin blades. "Ok, let's kick Kishin butt!" Rain launched forward, the twin blades slicing rapidly at the soon-to-be kishin. All of a sudden, one of the blades disappeared. "What the-?" Rain blinked, noticing Soulette nomming on a pancake 2 feet away. "You have got to be kidding." Rain muttered. "Scyth mode." She told Aurora and he turned into a scyth. She sliced at Jones. After many slices, they kill him. "Good job Aurora." Rain smiled, puting the soul in a capsule.

Soulette skipped over. "YAY! WE GOT A SOUL! And it's all cause of my expert skills that kick-ass!" Soulette punched the air.

"Um... you didn't even help." Rain noted. And got ignored.

And so, that is how they got their first soul and where their true quest begins.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Art Thou Pants?

Lorcan trudged through the snow, heading for the cave where the legendary sword Excalibur lived. A glory sword, thats a real deal. And besides, if he's gonna rule the world, then he might as well have glory.

Fairies screamed and flew past Lorcan as he enters the cave. He notices the water on the ground and sighs. He walked through it and finally reached a wide cave, light shining down in the middle, the glory sword standing upright. 'Whoever possesses this sword will have all the glory, shinign wings, everything. Power. I shall pull this sword!' Lorcan thought.

He walked to the sword and pulled it out, then jumped back in surprise as he saw a small, paper white man in front of him, his nose more of a beak twisted up. He had beady black eyes, wore a tophat and a frilly coat collar. He had no pants and looked to be of the early times. "Pants, pants, where art thou pants?" Lorcan asked.

"FOOL! I am Excalibur, legendary sword! You have pulled me from the stone. I have 1,000 provisions that you must follow before I become you're meister." The little man said, putting a cane in Lorcan's face. Then, Lorcan was suddenly under alot of papers.

"Um, huh?" Lorcan asked, getting up, sending all the papers flying backwards into the water. Excalibur whacked Lorcan on the head with his cane. "FOOL! Don't you see that you have already messed up rule 183!"

Lorcan rubbed his head. "Ow." He suddenly grabbed Excalibur by the frilly collar and jerked him up to his face. "Don't you dare touch me. EVER."

Excalibur whacked Lorcan even hard and jumped down. "Fool! I choose when I touch you. Not you. Now, my legend dated back before the twentiet-"

Lorcan kicked Excalibur to a wall and stormed out. "Damn pantless freak."


	6. Chapter 6: So, We Meet Again

2 A.M.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Soulette stayed awake, listening to the clock ticking away. She was tired, yet couldn't sleep. The young girl thought about her mother and father. Wondering. Hoping.. Were they okay?

'Hello.' A voice rang in Soulette's ears. She instantly sprung up and looked around. "W-who's there?"

'Don't be scared. I can't hurt you. I am only a fish.' The voice replied. Soulette raised an eyebrow. "Lemme get this straight... you're a FISH. And you're TALKING to me... Well that makes sence!" Soulette retorted, high sarcasm in her voice. "Where are you anyways?" She asked.

'Behind you.' The fish said, its voice was like a child's in a horror movie, innocent and ominous. Soulette spun around and screamed...

"Soulette! Are you okay?" Rain ran in, eyes wide with worry. Aurora followed after, hugging a teddy bear close. His eyes were drowsy, so there was a doubt on whether he was paying attention or not. The two found Soulette rolling on the floor, gagging on something. Rain pounded her chest. "BREATH!"

Soulette spit up a little goldfish. It hit Rain in the face. "So. We meet again, spit up food." Rain narrowed her eyes at the fish. Aurora giggled. "Fish face."

Rain crossed her arms and glared at Soulette. "Why?"

Soulette shrugged. "It was calling me!" She whimpered, telling the truth. Rain sighed, shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised."

And thus, the beginning of another W.T.F. day.


End file.
